Retrouvailles
by th13
Summary: Une ville en ruine et une jeune femme recherche son amour de jeunesse...
1. Retrouvailles

_Rien ne m'appartient sinon, il y aurait longtemps que Faberry serait du domaine du possible et que le Brittana serait toujours là..._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

L'avion amorçait sa descente sur la piste de l'aéroport qui était encore praticable. A son bord, une délégation américaine qui venait en Allemagne. La plupart étaient des hommes en civil, venant couvrir le procès du siècle, mais il y avait une personne qui se rendait dans ce pays pour tâcher de retrouver quelqu'un.

Sanglée dans un uniforme de l'armée américaine, son fidèle Leica dans une sacoche en cuir posé sur ses genoux, une belle blonde aux yeux verts regardait le paysage depuis le hublot. Quinn se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, épuisée par les huit heures de vol, assise dans le siège inconfortable. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans ce pays.

* * *

Berlin, été 1936

Comme tous les étés depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, Quinn était en vacances chez une amie de son père qui habitait à Berlin pour parfaire ses connaissances en langues étrangères, en l'occurrence, l'allemand.

L'adolescente s'était liée avec quelques jeunes de son âge et partageait certaines de leurs activités. C'était le temps de l'avant-guerre, le temps ou le monde vivait encore au rythme des chansons de l'époque, ou la folie n'était pas encore tout à fait celle qui allait embraser le monde dans trois ans.

Comme tous les étrangers de cette époque, Quinn ne voyait aucun mal dans le National Socialisme et, à dire vrai, la politique ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Histoires d'adultes et non d'enfants.

L'adolescente nota que la ville de Berlin avait énormément changée depuis son précédent séjour et Leni l'informa que les Jeux Olympiques se déroulaient cette année dans la ville.

- Quels changements as-tu notés ? demanda un jour Leni au petit déjeuner à une Quinn qui se servait un café.

- Un peu plus de militaires et d'uniformes noirs. Avait répondu l'adolescente en souriant. Une ambiance un peu moins… comment dire… rigide. La Postdammerplatz est beaucoup plus animée que d'habitude et la CharlottenburgStrasse a été décorée. Y compris la porte de Brandenburg.

- Berlin est en fête pour les Jeux. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, ils resteront définitivement dans notre pays.

- Nul ne sait de quoi l'avenir est fait.

- C'est exact. Avait conclu Leni avec un sourire étrange. Termine ton petit déjeuner, je t'emmène prendre Berlin sous toutes ses coutures.

C'est ainsi que Quinn passa les deux premières semaines de son séjour berlinois à prendre des clichés sous la direction de l'amie de son père et à assister à tous les évènements, tels que la visite de la Maison de l'Art Allemand ou l'adolescente ne savait absolument pas s'il fallait qu'elle apprécie ou non les peintures exposées ou des avant premières de films mais jamais rien qui eu un lien avec la politique.

Et il y avait également Rachel, ravissante petite brune, qui vivait dans la maison voisine de celle de Leni.

Les deux adolescentes étaient complètement opposées : Quinn, américaine, blonde et catholique, Rachel, allemande, brune et de confession juive. Cela aurait du crée un fossé entre elles mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elles se complétaient. Rachel encourageait la passion de l'américaine pour la photographie tandis que Quinn lui disait sans arrêt qu'un jour, elle irait chanter à Broadway, qu'elle rejoindrai sa compatriote à Hollywood.

Il y avait un autre lien qui les unissait, quelque chose de bien plus fort que leurs passions et points communs. Quelque chose qu'elles avaient découvert l'été d'avant et dont elles ne parlaient pas. Quelque chose dont elles n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de mettre un nom dessus.

- Tu crois qu'un jour je réaliserai mes rêves ? demanda Rachel en caressant distraitement l'avant bras de Quinn qui était allongée contre elle, dans la chambre de la brune.

- J'espère bien que tu viendras me voir à New York. Répondit l'adolescente en souriant. Tu seras une star. Tu brûleras les planches en chantant du Billie Holiday et je serais la, à t'applaudir.

Le regard chocolat s'attarda un instant dans les profondeurs du regard vert et un sourire triste étira les lèvres pleines.

- Que se passe t'il ? fit Quinn, inquiète de l'attitude de sa compagne. Rachel ?

- Je suis juive. Murmura la brune.

- Et ? Je suis bien catholique moi. Répondit la blonde en se mettant sur ses avants bras.

- Tu ne sais donc rien ?

- Je devrais savoir quoi ?

- Que je n'ai pas la même vie que toi ou que celle de mes concitoyens.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas. Dit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Rétorqua t'elle doucement.

- Si tu aurais un problème, tu me le dirai n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Mentit Rachel. Je te le dirai.

_« mais il faudrait que tu te battes contre toute une nation »_

L'été toucha à sa fin sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en aperçoivent. Elles avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, sans se soucier des autres, sous le regard bienveillant et protecteur de Leni qui savait que cette période n'était qu'une accalmie.

Le jour du départ de Quinn approchait à grands pas et l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes femmes était un peu plus tendue que d'habitude. L'angoisse du départ de l'être aimé et la peur de l'inconnu pour Rachel qui savait pertinemment que tout allait reprendre. Les brimades, les vexations… Elle allait encore revivre les évènements de l'année précédente. La brune savait qu'elle n'allait jamais réaliser son rêve et ne voulait pas éteindre l'enthousiasme de sa compagne là-dessus.

Leur dernière nuit se passa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Aucun mot ne fut échangé cette nuit là. Il y avait juste ce langage universel, celui de l'amour qui faisait parler leurs corps. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, en ayant Rachel dans ses bras, que Quinn murmura, la voix brisée par l'émotion, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un long moment :

- Je t'aime Rachel. Quoique tu fasses, ou que tu sois, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours….

* * *

- Je t'aimerais toujours. Murmura Quinn en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme sentit à peine l'avion se poser sur la piste défoncée par les récents bombardements. Comme un automate, la blonde descendit de l'appareil et suivit ses coreligionnaires jusqu'au checkpoint.

Après les formalités d'usage, Quinn resta un moment à l'extérieur de ce qui restait de l'aéroport, contemplant les ruines de ce qui avait été un hôtel.

- Qu'est ce que je viens foutre ici… marmonna la photographe.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, la jeune femme marcha sans but dans Nuremberg, essayant de se rappeler comment était la ville avant. Quinn prit de nombreuses photos, capturant la vie quotidienne des Allemands et se retournant dès qu'elle apercevait une chevelure brune.

Elle arriva enfin à l'hôtel occupé par la délégation américaine et, à sa plus grande surprise, quand elle récupéra sa clé, découvrit que sa chambre était l'une des seules qui avait encore l'eau chaude et une salle de bain fonctionnelle.

Epuisée par les huit heures de vol, la blonde entreprit de se faire couler un bain. Tant pis si elle n'avait plus d'eau chaude avant un long moment mais là, elle ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, se laver. Retrouver Rachel se ferait que le lendemain.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Quinn était assise sur les marches du palais de justice ou se déroulait le procès. La jeune femme était écœurée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Plusieurs témoins s'étaient succédés à la barre pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient endurés sous les regards méprisants des accusés et ceux, dubitatifs voire mal à l'aise, des juges et avocats. La photographe entendait encore le témoignage d'un homme à qui le régime honni avait fait d'horribles expériences sous le prétexte qu'il était de confession juive.

_Je suis juive_

_Et ? Je suis bien catholique moi_

_Je suis juive. Je suis juive. Je suis juive._

- Mon Dieu Rachel…. Fit la blonde en se penchant en avant pour retenir son envie de vomir.

* * *

Au fil du procès, Quinn prit conscience de l'ampleur des horreurs qui avaient été commises mais ce qui l'acheva littéralement, ce fut la diffusion d'un film tourné lors de la libération des camps de la mort. Comme beaucoup de personnes présentes dans la salle, la blonde fut obligée de sortir car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Les images la révulsait et lui donnait envie de prendre une arme et de tuer un par un les accusés pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Cela lui donna encore plus l'envie de retrouver Rachel, de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Était-elle morte dans un camp comme beaucoup de ses semblables ou était elle une rescapée ?

Quinn finit par complètement délaisser le procès pour se concentrer sur sa recherche. Elle envoya un courrier à Leni pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'été 36 et, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, passait tout son temps libre au bar de l'hôtel.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans que la blonde ne reçoive de nouvelles jusqu'à un matin, alors qu'elle buvait un mauvais café, un groom lui amena une lettre. Après l'avoir remercié, Quinn décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à la lire.

_Quinn,_

_Pour répondre à ta lettre, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Rachel depuis l'année 1941._

_Tu dois savoir que certaines lois, promulguées en 1935 à l'encontre des juifs, avaient déjà considérablement restreint les activités de ton amie mais elle et ses parents avaient fait le choix de rester malgré ce qu'il se passait dans notre pays._

_Tout s'est précipité lors de la Kristallnacht. Petit à petit, ils ont perdu leurs droits civiques et, à la veille de la guerre, leurs cartes d'identités ont été barrées d'un J._

_Rachel traversait cette période avec son optimisme habituel. Elle se disait que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, que l'Allemagne allait bientôt recouvrer la raison mais ses certitudes volèrent en éclat quand elle fut obligée de porter l'étoile._

_Un beau jour, je ne l'ai plus revue et, à l'heure actuelle, malgré certaines recherches que j'ai faites, je suis incapable de te dire si elle est vivante ou non._

_J'espère sincèrement que tes démarches aboutiront et sache que ma maison t'est toujours ouverte._

_Leni_

Quinn posa la lettre et se passa une main dans les cheveux, désemparée. A quoi bon retrouver Rachel si c'était pour savoir qu'elle était morte ? A quoi bon remuer ciel et terre pour apprendre qu'au final la personne que vous aimez n'est plus de ce monde ?

La photographe fini par sortir de sa chambre pour aller boire un verre. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, n'importe quel alcool ferai l'affaire.

Quinn commanda un whisky et alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle, qui était située non loin d'un piano. Chacun pouvait en jouer et il était mis à la disposition de tout le monde. La blonde avait passé des heures entières à écouter Debussy, Chopin, Beethoven, Ravel, Mendelssohn… Tous joués avec plus ou moins de brio mais les pianistes avaient au moins le mérite de faire oublier, le temps d'une musique, toutes les horreurs vues et entendues.

Elle faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis que Quinn avait eu la lettre de Leni mais quelque chose la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis dix ans. Une voix qui chantait en yiddish. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas les paroles mais se laissait porter par la voix sauve et envoûtante. La blonde risqua un œil vers la chanteuse et, de surprise, en renversa son verre.

Rachel s'arrêta de chanter et sursauta en entendant le bruit de verre brisé. Son premier réflexe fut de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais une main se posa sur son avant bras gauche.

- Ne me touchez pas. Gronda t'elle en regardant le propriétaire de la main.

S'attendant à tomber sur un homme, Rachel fut surprise de voir deux prunelles vertes qui la regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et de joie dans un visage féminin. Elle cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Quinn murmura, tout en retirant sa main :

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Ce visage n'était pas inconnu à Rachel mais elle n'arrivait à mettre un nom dessus. Comme si elle avait oublié tout ce qui faisait sa vie avant.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit Quinn en cachant sa déception.

- Non. Je suis désolée.

Quinn eut un sourire triste et murmura en allemand, de façon à n'être entendue que par la chanteuse :

- Je t'aime Rachel. Quoique tu fasses, ou que tu sois, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours….

En entendant ces simples mots, Rachel se souvint de la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Quinn. Celle dont le prénom et les promesses lui avaient permis de tenir toutes ces années.

- Tu es là. Dit la brune d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Je suis là. Répondit la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis là.

L'étreinte se voulait tendre et rassurante mais cela signifiait autre chose pour les deux jeunes femmes. Cela signifiait qu'elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Cela signifiait la fin du calvaire du couple et le début d'un commencement.

* * *

_Reste à savoir si cela vous a plu et si vous voulez une suite!_


	2. Le bain

La foule regardait ce couple insolite. La chanteuse et la photographe américaine, enlacées dans une étreinte qui scellait leurs retrouvailles. Cela faisait sourire les gens et leur montrait que, finalement, la vie continuait.

La foule fini par se désintéresser d'elles quand la musique reprit. Quinn en profita pour faire signe à Rachel de la suivre et elles allèrent dans sa chambre. La blonde s'assit sur son lit tandis que la brune ne savait pas quoi faire. Rachel regardait autour d'elle, encore étonnée d'être en compagnie de Quinn mais surtout, d'être en vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire ? S'enquit Quinn tout en enlevant sa veste car elle supposait que la vue d'un uniforme rendait son amante mal à l'aise.

- Un bain. Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas prit.

Un haussement de sourcils de la part de Quinn lui apprit que la jeune femme était surprise.

- Je…

- Fait moi couler un bain s'il te plaît. Coupa Rachel qui ne voulait pas répondre à d'éventuelles questions.

Quinn obtempéra et s'acquitta de sa tâche en sifflotant « cheek to cheek ».

- C'est prêt. Dit elle quelques minutes plus tard en revenant dans la chambre ou Rachel n'avait pas bougé de place.

La blonde pencha la tête et observa sa compagne qui semblait ailleurs.

- Rachel ? fit doucement la photographe.

La brune cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui mit les mains dans ses poches.

- C'est prêt. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire. L'informa Quinn en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- D'accord. Répondit Rachel d'une voix atone. Je peux laisser la porte ouverte ?

- Comme tu le souhaites. Répondit la jeune femme en farfouillant dans ses poches pour récupérer ses cigarettes.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Rachel se regardait dans le miroir. Son corps avait encore les marques des privations subies et son regard se posa sur le tatouage qui était sur son avant bras gauche. Une lettre et une série de chiffres Symbole de l'infamie, pire que l'étoile jaune qu'elle avait été obligée de porter. Symbole honni mais qui restait à jamais gravé sur sa peau. Symbole qu'elle ne voulait pas faire voir à Quinn mais Rachel savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le cacher indéfiniment.

Quinn… Seule personne qui l'avait fait tenir toutes ces années. C'est le souvenir de l'été 1936 qui avait permis à la brune de s'accrocher, de tenir bon. Elle l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. C'était Quinn et personne d'autre.

Rachel fini par s'arracher à sa contemplation pour aller dans la baignoire ou elle soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude sur son corps. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas prit le temps de prendre un bain et de se laisser aller ?

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Quinn depuis la chambre.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

- Entendu.

Rassurée par cette réponse, la blonde esquissa un sourire, posa ses jambes sur l'autre fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Rachel n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente de jadis. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisé mais Quinn attendrait que Rachel en parle.

- Quinn ?

- J'arrive. Répondit la blonde en se levant.

La photographe arriva dans la salle de bain et vit Rachel, assise dans la baignoire, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton, tremblante de tout ses membres.

- Tu as froid ? S'enquit la jeune femme tout en vérifiant la température de l'eau.

Le regard vert se promena sur les parties du corps qui étaient visibles et s'arrêta sur l'avant bras gauche. Et Quinn su ce que Rachel avait fait toutes ces années. La blonde avait bien eu un doute mais avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle serra les poings et se retint à grand peine de donner un coup de pied contre la baignoire.

Rachel ne cherchait même plus à cacher cette maudit marque. La brune devinait sans peine que sa compagne était en colère mais fut surprise de sa réaction. Au lieu de voir la photographe hors d'elle, Rachel la sentit se glisser toute habillée derrière elle et la prendre dans ses bras. La brune frissonna en sentant les lèvres de la blonde contre sa nuque et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Murmura Quinn contre sa nuque. Si j'aurai su…

- Qu'aurai tu fait ?

- Je t'aurai emmenée avec moi… J'aurai été te chercher.

- Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes pères et tu ne savais pas ce qui se passait pour nous à cette époque. L'Allemagne était un monde clos et en 1936, j'étais trop jeune.

- Cela t'aurai épargné tout ça. Fit Quinn en désignant le tatouage.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je suis vivante et c'est le principal. Objecta Rachel.

Des images revenaient à la mémoire de la photographe. Celles du film projeté sur les camps. L'horreur de Bergen-Belsen, les chambres à gaz et les fours crématoires d'Auschwitz, les corps poussés dans les fosses communes à coups de bulldozers, le témoignage de madame Vaillant-Couturier.

_Les trains s'arrêtaient le long de la rampe juive et les prisonniers, entourés de SS et de chiens, ouvraient les wagons. Les déportés en sortaient, hagards et épuisés par des semaines de train. (…) Ils descendaient avec leurs bagages et leurs vivres, chacun essayait de retrouver les siens, de rester entre eux (…) Les hommes d'un côté, les femmes et les enfants d'un autre._

_Au bout de la rampe se trouvait le sélectionneur. Avec sa badine, il désignait deux files. Ceux qui pouvaient travailler et ceux qui partaient directement pour la chambre à gaz…_

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Quinn avait raffermi son étreinte autour de Rachel, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'en aille, que leurs retrouvailles ne soient qu'une illusion de son esprit mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Raconte-moi. Murmura la photographe.

- On ne raconte pas Auschwitz. Répliqua sèchement la brune.

- Rachel…

- Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles par une histoire que tu as déjà entendue.

La blonde, même si elle fut déçue de la réponse de sa compagne, embrassa sa nuque et murmura :

- Que fait tu ici, à Nuremberg ?

- Assister au procès mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je voulais voir ceux qui ont décidé de faire ma vie un enfer et leur dire tout ce que j'ai subit. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire… Et toi, pourquoi est tu ici ?

- Pour te retrouver sous prétexte de couvrir ce procès pour l'agence Reuters. Je suis un de leurs correspondants. Parce qu'en dépit des années qui ont passées, de mes silences, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Voilà la raison de ma présence ici.

Rachel ne sut quoi répondre à la jeune femme et s'allongea complètement sur son amante qui croisa les mains sur son ventre.

- Quand tout ceci sera fini, je t'emmènerai à New York… Nous irons écouter Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, Judy Garland… Nous danserons sur du Glenn Miller et du Louis Armstrong… Je te ferai découvrir la statue de la Liberté, le Metropolitan Museum of Art, le Brooklyn Museum… Tu réaliseras tes rêves, même les plus fous.

- Avec toi ?

- Toujours. Confirma Quinn. J'essaierai de te faire oublier ce que tu as vécu et j'essaierai de te montrer que l'Homme a su faire de grandes et belles choses….

* * *

_Une troisième partie est en cours d'écriture. _

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	3. La maison

_Voilà la suite!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_13_

* * *

Berlin, zone américaine

Rachel se tenait devant l'immense bâtisse qui fut sa maison. Elle contemplait la façade noircie dont les fenêtres avaient volées en éclat. Sans que la brune ne s'en rende compte, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Inconsciemment, Rachel avait espéré que la maison serait toujours intacte et que ses pères l'accueillerait avec un chaleureux sourire mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette réalité la frappa. Du bout des lèvres, Rachel récita la prière des morts.

Depuis quelques minutes, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années observait la rescapée des camps avec beaucoup d'attention, trouvant la jeune femme familière. Ce fut en se rapprochant de la mince silhouette que Leni réalisa qui c'était.

- Rachel. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Oui ? répondit la brune en se retournant et qui esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Leni.

- Tu es…

- Vivante. Compléta Rachel d'une voix atone.

- Dieu merci. Murmura Leni en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci mon dieu…

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma maison ?

- Bombardement…. Et occupation.

- Occupation ? fit la brune sans comprendre.

- Après votre départ, la maison fut mise en vente pour une bouchée de pain et je l'ai rachetée.

- Tu as du faire une sacrée bonne affaire. Constata Rachel, amère.

- Crois moi ou non, si je l'ai rachetée, c'était pour que tu puisses la retrouver quand tu rentrerais. Rétorqua Leni en regardant la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas que des mains étrangères touchent à ce qui était à toi et à tes parents.

- J'ai tout perdu.

- Non. Une maison, ça se reconstruit. (Sourit) Et j'ai eu le temps de sauver quelques objets t'appartenant. Pour moi, tu allais revenir.

- Et si je n'étais pas revenue ?

- J'aurai tout donné à Quinn. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ? Elle est toujours à Nuremberg ?

- Oui. Le procès doit bientôt se terminer. Ensuite, nous partirons en Amérique. Du moins, si j'en ai toujours envie.

- Pourquoi tu ne le ferai pas ? Ce serai un nouveau départ pour toi après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

- Et si Quinn finissait par se lasser de moi ? fit Rachel d'une petite voix. Et si ce que j'avais vécu m'empêchait d'être heureuse et de savourer la vie à sa juste valeur ?

- Quinn est là et elle peut t'aider. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se lasserai de toi. Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui iraient dans un pays en ruine pour retrouver quelqu'un que l'on a passionnément aimé ? (soupire) Que tu sois indécise, c'est normal. Après tout, Quinn t'offre l'opportunité de vivre avec elle et de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Part parce que tu en a envie et ne reste pas pour ça. Termina Leni en désignant les restes de la maison.

* * *

Le temps que Leni prépare une boisson chaude et envoie un télégramme à Quinn pour la prévenir que Rachel était avec elle, la brune s'était aventurée dans le grenier ou la blonde avait entreposé quelques objets lui ayant appartenu. La jeune femme retrouva avec joie des photos de ses pères, quelques livres, un tourne-disque ainsi qu'une boîte à bijoux mais ce qui la combla plus qu'autre chose, ce fut de retrouver un coffre en bois. Toute son enfance et son adolescence étaient contenues là dedans. Des jouets, des livres mais surtout les nombreuses lettres reçues de Quinn. Elle ne les relit pas, se contentant de les tenir dans ses mains.

Rachel se rendait compte que tous ses compatriotes n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même sac. Certains, comme Leni, avaient fait tout ce qui était possible pour que les perosnnes disparues puissent retrouver ce qui leur appartenait. Un certain soulagement s'empara de Rachel à cette pensée et Leni la rejoignit avec deux tasses d'un liquide fumant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la brune en prenant une tasse.

- Du café. Du vrai obtenu contre des bas de soie. Répondit Leni avec un sourire en coin. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver avec des bas de soie.

Rachel porta la tasse à ses lèvres et soupira d'aise en buvant le liquide amer.

- Je m'en veux. Dit la blonde après quelques minutes de silence.

- De ?

- J'aurai du avoir le courage de te cacher mais il y avait la peur des uniformes noirs. Cela t'aurai évité de…

- Ou pas. Répliqua doucement Rachel. J'ai survécu à tout ça en me raccrochant à l'infime espoir que j'avais de revoir Quinn et parce qu'il fallait que je vive pour pouvoir tout raconter.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais à Nuremberg ?

- Je n'ai pas pu aller dans le tribunal. Je n'y arrivais pas. Le fait d'être à nouveau avec Quinn aurait du me donner une raison supplémentaire d'y aller mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils ont prit ma vie et toutes les personnes qui me sont chères et il ne me reste plus rien. Ils m'ont brisée. Je suis comme morte de l'intérieur.

- Tu as gardé ta capacité à aimer. Objecta la blonde en regardant la jeune femme. Tu es en vie parce que tu aimes et ça, ils n'ont pas pu te l'enlever. Ta vie n'est pas ici.

- Ici, c'est chez moi.

- Non. Chez toi, c'est là ou se trouve Quinn. Rachel, tout n'est que ruine et désolation. Il va falloir du temps pour que notre pays se relève et retrouve sa dignité. Tu as une occasion unique de tout reprendre à zéro et d'avoir la vie dont tu rêves.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Et Quinn dans tout ça ? En restant ici, tu ne feras que de te morfondre. Tu ressasseras sans cesse tout ce qui t'es arrivé et tu finiras par te foutre en l'air.

* * *

Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait et Leni le regardait d'un air absent. Assise dans un confortable fauteuil, face à la cheminée, l'allemande était perdue dans ses pensées. Rachel dormait dans une des chambres à l'étage et la blonde se demandait si elle avait raison en la poussant à partir. Elle sursauta en entendant le parquet grincer mais fut rassurée en reconnaissant la silhouette de Quinn.

- Bonsoir. Fit la photographe en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil adjacent au sien, l'air épuisé. Ou est Rachel ?

- Dans ton ancienne chambre. Elle dort. Tu as fait vite.

- Profité d'une liaison entre Nuremberg et Berlin. Après, j'ai réquisitionné une motocyclette et me voilà.

Quinn farfouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en extirpa un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une, tendit le paquet à Leni et les deux femmes fumèrent en silence.

- Le procès ?

- Fini. Tous coupables. Les trois quart vont être pendus dans les jours qui viennent et les autres vont être emprisonnés.

- Comment a-t-on pu laisser de telles horreurs se produire ? murmura Leni.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit Quinn. Je suppose que vous aurez les réponses plus tard. (Soupire) Que comptes-tu faire de la maison de Rachel ?

- Lui donner. C'est à elle qu'elle appartient.

- C'est une ruine.

- Mais ça se reconstruit. Objecta doucement Leni. (Silence de Quinn) A quoi tu penses ?

- Faudra que tu trouves un architecte et voir ce qu'on peut faire de cette maison. Si on peut la refaire à partir de ce qu'il reste ou pas.

- Cela risque de coûter très cher.

- Et alors ? L'argent n'est pas un problème, tu le sais.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Constata Leni.

- Je suis surtout amoureuse. Concéda Quinn avec un sourire en coin. S'il faut reconstruire la maison de son enfance pour avoir un de ses sourires, je le ferai.

- Rachel a peur que tu te lasses d'elle.

- Ridicule.

- Montre-lui.

- Encore faudrait il qu'elle me laisse l'approcher. Rétorqua la photographe qui fini par se mordre la lèvre.

- Il faut lui laisser du temps. Dit Leni qui voyait ou Quinn voulait en venir. Peut être que Rachel a peur de ta réaction face à son corps.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas. Rachel reste Rachel.

- Tatouage. Rétorqua doucement l'allemande en jetant son mégot dans la cheminée.

- Elle ne m'en parle pas.

- Aie confiance.

- Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir connaître son histoire avec tout ce que j'ai entendu au procès. Avoua Quinn en baissant la tête.

- Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien. Déclara Leni d'un ton maternel. Tu es épuisée.

- Et toi ? demanda la blonde en se levant.

- Moi ? Je vais passer une nuit blanche à ressasser mes erreurs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la maisonnée était silencieuse. Leni avait fini par s'endormir dans son fauteuil et Quinn avait rejoint Rachel. Cette dernière se réveillait doucement et fut surprise de découvrir sa compagne à ses côtés, allongée sur le ventre, visage tourné vers elle et un bras posé sur son ventre. Rachel se rendit compte que la blonde était complètement nue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette vision la ramenait en 1936, dans cette même chambre, dans à peu près la même position sauf qu'à l'inverse de maintenant, elles venaient de faire l'amour.

Le regard chocolat s'arrêta sur le visage, notant l'expression sereine qui s'en dégageait.

_Et moi qui hésite entre partir et rester. Je sais que je suis à ma place avec Quinn. C'est ça que j'ai envie de voir tout les matins._

Quinn bougea dans son sommeil et s'allongea complètement sur la brune qui, parfaitement réveillée, posa ses mains sur le dos de son amante, dessinant des formes sans s'en apercevoir, tirant des frissons au grand corps endormi.

- Pas l'heure. Marmonna la photographe.

Rachel se retint d'éclater de rire et songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle était réveillée avant la blonde. En général, Quinn se réveillait toujours la première et regardait Rachel dormir. La brune nota les cernes de sa compagne et soupira.

_Elle est épuisée_

La jeune femme frémit en sentant une main de Quinn se poser sur son sein gauche et se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle repousse la main baladeuse ou non. Contact léger et aérien qui rappelait à la brune tant de souvenirs.

- Quinn, tu dors vraiment ? Murmura Rachel en sentant une des jambes de la blonde se mettre entre les siennes.

La photographe fini par ouvrir les yeux et se mit sur ses avant-bras, son regard plongé dans les méandres du regard chocolat.

- Cela fait un moment que je suis réveillée. Concéda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu es magnifique…

- Non. Répondit Rachel en fermant les yeux. Je ne le suis pas.

- Tu l'es à mes yeux. Murmura tendrement Quinn en se penchant vers elle. Tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi…

Rachel posa ses mains contre le dos de la blonde et soupira de bien-être en sentant Quinn contre elle.

- Ton corps n'est pas que de la douleur. Il est aussi source de plaisir. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu es belle à mes yeux. Laisse-moi rendre hommage à ton corps comme il se doit… termina la blonde en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bientôt, la chambre retentit de gémissements et de cris étouffés. Rachel redécouvrait son corps dans les bras de Quinn et la blonde, malgré toute l'envie qu'elle avait de la faire sienne sur le champ, prenait son temps. Il n'y avait rien de maladroit dans leur étreinte. Juste l'envie de posséder l'autre, de retrouver l'être aimé, de rassurer l'autre, de se donner sans pudeur et sans retenue.

- Encore. Murmura Rachel en reprenant son souffle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes sont allongées dans le lit, nues et enlacées. Du bout des doigts, Quinn caressait le bras de la brune qui avait enfoui sa tête contre son épaule.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Murmura la brune.

- Plus que ma propre vie. Répondit la photographe sans cesser ses caresses sur le bras.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit quelle vie tu avais aux Etats-Unis.

- Je dilapide l'héritage paternel.

- Ton père…

- Mort depuis des années. J'ai hérité des trois-quarts de sa fortune, ma mère du reste. (Sourit) selon ses propres mots, je fous en l'air l'argent de mon défunt père en ayant une conduite qu'il n'aurait pas approuvé de son vivant. Grand bien lui fasse. Je l'aurai écoutée, je serai mariée à un riche crétin et pondu des p'tites têtes blondes.

- Elle n'a pas l'air commode ta mère.

- Elle n'a qu'à pas écouter les commérages de la haute société. Parce qu'à les écouter, je ne suis bonne qu'à m'enivrer de champagne et à me vautrer dans le stupre. Enfin, ça me fait bien rire.

- Dans quel monde tu vis ? demanda Rachel, sidérée des propos de son amante.

- Le monde de l'hypocrisie ou comme le dit si bien Santana _un troupeau de mal baisés ayant un balai enfoncé profondément dans le cul._

Quinn sourit en pensant à sa meilleure amie qui venait du même milieu qu'elle et pour qui choquer les gens et l'opinion publique était une seconde nature.

- Tu rencontreras Santana et Brittany. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petites. Elles te connaissent déjà grâce aux lettres que nous nous envoyions régulièrement et elles ont hâte de te rencontrer.

- Je commence à avoir peur.

- Il ne faut pas. Dit Quinn en riant. Britt et San ne te mangeront pas, au contraire. Et depuis le temps que San me casse les pieds pour te connaître…

Rachel opina doucement de la tête et murmura :

- Cela me fait peur de partir pour un pays inconnu mais ici, ce n'est plus ma place. Je me sens comme… étrangère. Etrangère dans mon propre pays. Ironique n'est ce pas ? Je devrais rester ici et œuvrer pour faire le bien autour de moi mais ce n'est pas ma place. J'ignore ou elle est depuis que j'ai vu ce qui restait de ma maison.

- Ça se reconstruit.

- Avec quel argent ? Je n'ai plus rien.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut. Répondit Quinn. Je peux et je ferai de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Pour avoir un seul sourire de toi, je suis prête à soulever des montagnes. (Murmure) Et le jour où tu te sentiras prête à me parler, je serai là.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Jamais. Fit la blonde en la serrant plus forte. Je resterai toujours auprès de toi.

* * *

_La quatrième partie est en cours d'écriture_

_A bientôt!_

_13_


	4. San & Britt

_Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

L'immense paquebot allait bientôt arriver à New-York. A son bord, des milliers d'émigrants, juifs pour la plupart, qui venaient prendre un nouveau départ aux Etats-Unis.

Quinn et Rachel avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps dans leur cabine à faire l'amour, n'en sortant que pour prendre l'air et dîner à la table du commandant de bord qui était plus que ravie que d'avoir la photographe américaine à son bord.

La traversée s'était déroulée sans aucun problème et l'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant. La guerre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir que chacun cherchait à oublier.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, tu cesseras d'avoir envie de moi ? demanda Rachel à Quinn qui, allongée sur le dos, nue, fumait une cigarette.

- J'espère bien que non. Répondit la photographe en expirant la fumée. Pourquoi ?

La brune se tourna vers sa compagne et posa une main sur le ventre plat.

- Personne ne sait de quoi la vie est faite.

- Et tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Rétorqua doucement Quinn en écrasant sa cigarette.

Rachel opina de la tête et, du bout des doigts, commença à caresser le ventre de sa compagne. Cette dernière essayait de ne pas penser à cette satanée main qui migrait vers le sud avec une lenteur désespérante.

- Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais. Murmura la blonde en fermant les yeux et en souriant en sentant le corps de Rachel sur le sien.

- Je peux le constater. Répliqua la brune en portant la main à ses lèvres.

Quinn ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même ou sa compagne léchait ses doigts et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision enchanteresse.

- Le spectacle te plaît ? fit la brune en regardant la blonde.

- Absolument. Murmura Quinn d'un ton rauque, complètement hypnotisée par le geste de son amante. Ne songes même pas à t'arrêter.

- Arrêter quoi ? répondit Rachel en caressant la poitrine offerte à elle.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Santana Lopez détestait le plus en ce bas monde, hormis son milieu, c'était de faire le pied de grue. Tout en regardant fréquemment sa montre-bracelet, la Latina couvait tendrement du regard sa compagne qui était plongée dans _Alice au pays des merveilles._

- San, tu crois que Rachel est une licorne ? demanda Brittany sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Oui sinon j'vois pas pourquoi Q serait allée faire un tour en Europe. A moins qu'elle ai eu envie de vérifier si les françaises sont des coquines….

- Tu crois qu'on va lui plaire ?

- A qui ?

- Rachel.

- J'espère. C'est quand même la dinde qu'elle a été chercher chez les bouffeurs de saucisses.

* * *

Accoudée au bastingage, Quinn à ses côtés, Rachel regardait la statue de la Liberté.

- Elle n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Murmura la rescapée des camps avec un léger sourire.

- Vois ça comme un clin d'œil. Le Nouveau-Monde accueille une habitante du Vieux Continent.

- J'aurai tant aimé que mes pères voient ça…

- La photographe posa une main sur sa taille et l'attira contre elle.

* * *

Santana épousseta de la poussière imaginaire sur sa veste et pesta contre la lenteur du débarquement des passagers.

- Ben putain… A croire que la morue a oublié la ponctualité pendant son séjour.

- San…

- C'est vrai… Ice Queen a toujours été ponctuelle. Le retard est censé être inconnu au bataillon chez elle.

- Elle a peut être changé.

- Ouais… L'armée lui a ramolli le cerveau.

- Chérie, elle est photographe, pas soldat.

- Ou elle a passé son temps à prendre des photos pas très nettes… Genre, des françaises à poil…

- Je ne suis pas allée en France. Dit une voix bien connue à l'intention de la Latina qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que Brittany se jetait dans les bras de la photographe.

- Ben putain…. On poireaute depuis une heure et toi, tu arrives enfin, grand sourire et limite la fleur au fusil…

- J'étais occupée.

- A reluquer tout ce qui a une paire de seins et un vagin ?

- Juste une seule personne. Répondit Quinn.

Rachel se tenait un peu à l'écart des trois amies qu'elle regardait d'un air circonspect. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse, et réprima son envie de faire demi-tour en sentant le regard et la main de Quinn posés sur elle.

- Une nouvelle licorne ! s'exclama Brittany en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

- Alors là Fabray, ta mère va te faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le souvenir que tu ramènes d'Europe. Commenta Santana en regardant successivement son amie et la petite brune.

- Pas mon problème.

- Mouais… (À Rachel) Dit moi la naine, tu viens d'où ? Parce que ta copine n'est pas très loquace dans ses lettres….

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas petite au point d'être cataloguée chez les nains et, là d'où je viens, les grandes gueules comme toi ne faisaient pas long feu. D'autres questions ?

- Je crois que tu viens de sécher Santana. Dit Quinn à sa compagne en remarquant que Santana ne disait plus rien.

- Tu ne viens pas du monde des licornes ? demanda Brittany.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et Quinn se rendit compte que sa compagne n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Tout va bien mon ange ? Murmura la photographe en allemand.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Rachel. Je voulais juste qu'elle me lâche.

- Vous avez prévu quoi ce soir ? demanda Brittany tout en regardant Santana qui devait chercher une réplique bien sentie pour répondre à Rachel.

- Rentrer chez moi. Je te vois venir San… Hors de question que tout le monde débarque pour regarder Rachel comme si elle était une bête curieuse.

- Hé ! Je n'allais rien dire.

- Même pas une remarque concernant ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire ?

- Ma vie sexuelle est largement meilleure que la tienne Blondie.

- En général, ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins. Commenta Rachel avec un sourire en coin tandis que les deux blondes éclataient de rire.

- San, mon amie, je crois que tu t'es trouvée un adversaire à ta hauteur.

- Ouais, ouais… Trêve de bavardage les grosses. Il est temps que vous regagnez votre trou à rat. Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit Fabray, ta dinde va poser pour la première fois son cul d'anorexique sur la banquette arrière de ton vieux tacot avec chauffeur.

- Chauffeur ? Voiture ? dit Rachel, étonnée que Quinn ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

- Bienvenue dans le monde de Quinn Fabray. Fit Santana en regardant la brune.

* * *

_La cinquième partie est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	5. La Divine

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews._

_13_

* * *

La Rolls-Royce Phantom patientait devant l'entrée du port. Engin rutilant et brillant qui avait appartenu au père de Quinn mais qu'elle utilisait rarement, préférant se déplacer en motocyclette et trouvant le véhicule trop ostentatoire. Néanmoins, la photographe appréciait à sa juste valeur l'attention de Santana.

Casquette sur la tête, le chauffeur, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, attendait que sa patronne arrive en compagnie de son amie et eut un sourire chaleureux en voyant le couple arriver.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir Quinn.

- Moi aussi Henry.

- Cette jeune femme est avec vous ?

- Absolument. Henry, voici Rachel. (À sa compagne) Henry, mon chauffeur, qui est à mon service depuis…

- Que vous avez l'âge de parler. Compléta Henry en souriant. D'ailleurs, c'est avec moi que Quinn a commencé à conduire. Confia-t-il à Rachel avec un sourire en coin. (À Quinn) Votre mère va faire des bonds.

Quinn haussa les épaules et prit la main de sa compagne pour qu'elle monte dans le véhicule. Rachel s'assit sur la banquette en cuir blanc et ne se lassait pas d'observer l'intérieur luxueux. La blonde prit place à ses côtés et Henry s'installa au volant. Il démarra et, regardant dans le rétroviseur, demanda :

- Ou dois-je vous conduire ?

- Chez moi. Répondit Quinn en prenant une main de Rachel dans les siennes. Prenez le chemin que vous voulez.

La voiture émit un ronronnement discret et Rachel en fut étonnée. La photographe éclata de rire, défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et, extirpant une cigarette d'un paquet froissé de Lucky Strike, l'alluma.

- Tu es bien silencieuse. Fit remarquer Quinn à Rachel qui ne pipait mot depuis qu'elles étaient dans la voiture.

- Quand tu disais que tu avais de quoi faire, je n'imaginais pas que tu roulais en Rolls…

- L'argent ne fait pas tout. Coupa gentiment la photographe. Certes, j'ai de l'argent mais ça ne fait pas mon bonheur. Il y contribue et me permet de ne me soucier de rien mais le vrai bonheur est ici, avec toi. (Sourit) Mon bien le plus précieux est à mes côtés et je vais tout faire pour le garder.

Rachel rougit sous ce compliment à peine déguisé et Quinn l'attira contre elle.

- Ou tu m'emmènes ?

- Dans les étoiles…

* * *

Henry roulait doucement pour permettre à ses passagères, surtout à Rachel, de voir tout les lieux les plus mythiques de New-York. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil dans le rétroviseur et voyait Rachel, bien calée dans les bras de Quinn qui regardait autour d'elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Je vis un rêve éveillé. Je vois toutes les merveilles que tu m'as dites…

- C'est plutôt moi qui vis un rêve. Tu es dans mes bras, à New-York et tu vois Broadway ou tu iras un jour… Et je serai au premier rang, à t'applaudir… Ma Star. Termina Quinn en l'embrassant.

L'espace d'un instant, Rachel se demanda si, effectivement, elle ne rêvait pas tout ceci, que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller avec ses compagnes d'infortune mais, la chaleur émanant du corps pressé contre le sien, le parfum qui parvenait à ses narines ainsi que les lèvres tièdes contre les siennes lui confirmèrent que oui, tout ceci était bien réel.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Quinn, surprise du silence de sa compagne et inquiète de voir son beau visage baigné de larmes.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'illusion… (Murmure) Que je vais à nouveau sentir l'odeur de la pourriture, de la mort, des corps qu'on brûle… les coups, les cris, les aboiements des chiens… Tu me promets des choses qui ne se réaliseront pas…

- Elles se réaliseront. Promis la blonde en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Rachel, n'aie pas peur de ce que je t'offre (murmure) Tu es toute ma vie…

- Ne m'abandonne pas. Répondit la brune dans un souffle.

* * *

La Rolls-Royce s'arrêta finalement devant un immeuble cossu situé juste en face de Central Park. Quinn y vivait depuis qu'elle avait l'âge d'avoir son indépendance et l'appartement qu'elle occupait au dernier étage était le premier investissement qu'elle avait fait sous les conseils avisés d'Henry ainsi que d'une de ses connaissances qui y vivait également.

Après avoir raccompagné le couple à l'ascenseur, Henry prit congé et Quinn prit la main de Rachel. Aucune parole ne fut échangée tout le temps que dura la montée. La petite brune était perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant ce que la blonde pouvait encore lui cacher tandis que la photographe songeait aux dernières paroles de sa compagne.

- Nous sommes arrivées. Fit Quinn en prenant une clé qui était dans sa poche de veste.

Rachel opina de la tête et se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme près d'une porte. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et une voix, à l'accent suédois, la fit sursauter.

-Quinn Fabray ! Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu arrivais ce soir !

Quinn se retourna et sourit à la grande blonde qui se tenait non loin du couple, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie et qui fumait une cigarette.

- Brittany ne t'a rien dit ? répondit malicieusement la photographe en tenant la main de Rachel qui observait la nouvelle venue.

- J'étais absente. Fit la suédoise d'un geste négligent de la main.

- Occupée avec Marlene ?

- C'est cela. Tu serais arrivée beaucoup plus tôt, tu l'aurai vue.

- Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Marlene est partie rejoindre son français. (remarque Rachel) Je ne me suis pas présentée. Greta Gustafson, plus connue sous le surnom de « la Divine ». Termina-t-elle en serrant la main d'une Rachel stupéfaite.

- La Divine ? Attendez… Greta Garbo ?

- En personne. Je fais toujours cet effet là aux gens. Renchérit l'actrice en souriant. Vous êtes…

- Rachel Berry. Répondit Quinn à sa place. Ma compagne.

- Enchantée. Fit Greta, toujours souriante. On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très loquace miss Berry.

- Je…

- Et si tu venais boire un verre à la maison ? proposa Quinn. Comme ça, je pourrais te dire ou j'ai rencontré mon étoile.

- Volontiers. Cela me changera des histoires de Marlene avec son français qui ne veut pas quitter sa femme et ses enfants. Quel gâchis. Soupira la suédoise. Une aussi belle femme…

Quinn éclata de rire et les trois femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement de la photographe.

Pendant son absence, Henry et Greta s'en était occupé, veillant à tout ce que soit en ordre pour le retour de la jeune femme.

- Tu as toujours du Dom Pérignon ? S'enquit Quinn.

- Absolument. Répondit l'actrice. Je vais aller chercher une bouteille chez moi.

Greta partie, Rachel se tourna vers Quinn et lui dit :

- Tu connais Greta Garbo ?

- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'acheté ici avec Henry.

- Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

- J'ai fait quelques photos d'elle et nous avons sympathisé. (Sourit) C'est une femme extraordinaire et qui est « en couple » avec une autre actrice.

- Pourquoi tu me dis entre guillemets ?

- Leur histoire est très très compliquée et non, Greta n'est pas en couple avec Marlene. Il s'agit de Mimi Pollak mais ça, elle te le dira elle-même.

- Et la fameuse Marlene dont vous parliez, c'est qui ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

- Il s'agit de ta compatriote, l'_ange bleu._

- Oh. Fit Rachel, encore une fois stupéfaite des révélations de sa compagne.

Quinn éclata de rire et remit tendrement une mèche brune en place.

- Je vais profiter du fait que Greta soit partie chercher une bouteille de champagne pour te faire le tour du propriétaire. (L'entraîne dans différentes pièces) Salon, salle à manger, cuisine, buanderie, salle de bain pourvue de tout le confort moderne, une chambre d'amis, mon bureau, une pièce vide dont tu auras l'usage. Ce sera ta pièce à toi ou tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras.

- Et cette porte ?

- Ma chambre.

- Notre chambre. Corrigea Rachel.

- C'est vrai. Murmura la jeune femme en l'attirant contre elle. Cela te plaît d'être ici, avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Répondit Rachel en posant une main sur la joue de sa compagne. Même si ton entourage me déstabilise un petit peu.

- Santana ?

- Non. Je te parle de ta voisine. Quels secrets me caches-tu encore Quinn Fabray ?

- Aucun. Fit la photographe en l'embrassant brièvement. Je file à la douche.

Rachel esquissa un sourire et alla dans le salon ou elle trouva Greta en train d'ouvrir une bouteille de Dom Pérignon. L'actrice fit sauter le bouchon et, dans la foulée, rempli trois coupes.

- Des années d'expérience. Pouffa Greta à l'attention de Rachel. Quinn vous a parlé de moi ?

- Juste les grandes lignes. Fit la brune en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Cela dit, j'ignorai que vous vous connaissiez.

- Votre compagne sait être une oreille attentive pour certaines choses. (Sourit) Vous êtes avec une perle. D'ailleurs, ou est Quinn ?

- Sous la douche. Répondit la chanteuse en prenant une coupe de champagne.

- Et vous Rachel, d'où venez-vous ? A en juger par votre accent, je penche pour un pays germanique.

- Allemagne.

- C'est là bas que vous avez rencontré Quinn ? S'enquit Greta en s'asseyant à son tour avec une coupe.

- Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrées en 1935. Elle passait tous ses étés chez Leni qui se trouvait être ma voisine. (Sourit) Je n'avais que quinze ans à l'époque mais je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse d'elle. Le coup de foudre. (Soupire) Nous nous sommes revues l'année d'après et ensuite…

- Ensuite ?

- Il y a eu les aléas de la vie. Fit Rachel en se massant le bras gauche sous le regard de la suédoise. Nous nous sommes retrouvées par hasard à Nuremberg.

- Le fameux procès… Votre bras vous fait mal ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Vous vous massez donc, j'en conclus qu'il vous fait mal.

En guise de réponse, Rachel le lui montra et l'actrice eut un haut le cœur en voyant le tatouage.

- Seigneur. Dit Greta d'une voix blanche. Quinn est au courant ?

- Oui mais je n'en ai jamais parlé. Je n'ai pas encore le courage d'essayer de mettre des mots sur ce que j'ai vécu.

- Cela viendra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Dit l'actrice d'une voix douce. Le jour ou vous vous sentirez prête, les mots viendront tous seuls. (Sourit) Et j'espère bien être une des premières à lire votre histoire.

Rachel rougit et but une gorgée de champagne.

- Et vous Greta… Pourquoi vivez-vous ici ?

- Parce qu'Hollywood m'ennuie et que ma place n'est plus là bas vu que j'ai mit fin à ma carrière en 1941. Ici, je peux vivre sans me soucier de mon apparence si je sors. Et le fait d'être ici cadre bien avec le surnom que la presse m'a donné. J'ai réalisé mes rêves, maintenant, je n'aspire plus qu'à la tranquillité.

- Un peu comme moi sauf que j'ai carrément quitté mes racines.

- Honnêtement Rachel, vous seriez restée en Allemagne, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

- Je l'ignore. J'aurai sûrement fini par dépérir tandis qu'ici… Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi. J'ai encore des rêves.

- Il faut les réaliser et peu vous importe le temps. Vivez votre vie à fond sans vous préoccuper des gens. Ne vous laissez pas enfermer dans un carcan pour être comme tout le monde. La vie vous offre une nouvelle chance. Saisissez-là. Conclut Greta en buvant du champagne.

Rachel acquiesça de la tête et l'actrice alluma une cigarette.

- Comment avez-vous rencontré Quinn ?

- Elle prenait des photos en extérieur pour régler son appareil et je me promenais dans Central Park. Quinn m'a gentiment demandée si je pouvais prendre la pose et j'ai dit oui. Elle ignorait qui j'étais et moi qui elle était. Nous avons sympathisé et nous sommes devenues amies. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé d'acheter ici. C'était en 1942. (Soupire) Déjà 5 ans que je la connais… Pas aussi bien que vous mais assez pour savoir que c'est en partie grâce à vous qu'elle s'est lancée dans la photo.

- Quinn vous a parlé de moi ?

- Absolument. Vous faites partie de son univers et, mis à part Henry et ses deux amies, je suis l'une des seules qui connaisse les raisons qui l'ont poussée à suivre le procès. Vous devez lui parler de ce que vous avez subi sinon cette partie là de votre histoire se mettra entre vous deux et vous serez incapable d'être complètement heureuse. Vous trouverez les mots justes.

- Et si elle me rejette ? Et si ce n'était plus de l'amour mais de la pitié que je lirai dans ses yeux ?

- Un jour, quelqu'un a dit que _le regard est le reflet de l'âme_. Vous croyez sincèrement que son regard sur vous changera si vous lui parlez ? Quinn a remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver, pour retrouver la jeune femme qui fait battre son cœur depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Elle ne vous tournera pas le dos en connaissant votre histoire. Termina l'actrice en se levant.

- Vous vous en allez ?

- Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Ce fut un plaisir de bavarder avec vous.

- De même. Répondit Rachel en se levant à son tour.

A sa surprise, Greta la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir. Une fois l'actrice partie, Rachel se rassit dans son fauteuil, se resservit du champagne et Quinn arriva dans le salon, les cheveux humides et vêtue d'un peignoir.

- Greta est partie ? S'enquit la photographe en prenant une coupe.

- Oui. Nous avons un peu parlé. Fit la brune en buvant une gorgée.

- Vient par là. Dit la blonde en tapotant la place qui était libre.

Rachel obtempéra et s'assit aux côtés de sa compagne qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te sens ailleurs, comme si tu n'étais pas complètement avec moi. Murmura Quinn.

- Parce qu'une partie de moi n'est pas revenue de l'Enfer et qu'elle y restera quoi que je fasse ou dise. (murmure) J'aurai du mourir là bas…

Sentant que Rachel allait enfin lui parler de sa déportation, la photographe lui caressa les cheveux en signe d'encouragement et dit :

- Quoi que tu me dises, mon regard sur toi ne changera pas. Je t'aime Rachel et ce que tu me diras ne me feras pas changer…

* * *

_La suite est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt, _

_13_


	6. Le récit

_Voilà la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_13_

* * *

Rachel raconta l'indicible à une Quinn qui ne pipa mot.

Auschwitz, Ravensbrück, Bergen-Belsen.

Cherchant ses mots, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. L'arrivée au camp, la rampe, la sélection, les files contenant des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards qui ne reviendraient jamais, happés par la fumée des crématoires. La tonte intégrale du corps. Le tatouage du matricule. La robe rayée. L'étoile jaune. Les coups, les brimades, les humiliations, les pendaisons et les punitions publiques, la promiscuité dans les Blocks, les expériences médicales, la hantise des sélections, les transports noirs mais quelques notes d'espoir, comme cette déportée française qui offrit à Rachel une gamelle de soupe car elle venait d'apprendre la libération de Paris ou la doctoresse du Revier qui l'avait fait sortir de la mauvaise file en dépit de ses jambes enflées.

- Quand les Anglais ont libéré le camp, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que j'étais allongée sur ma paillasse au Revier. Allongée près d'une morte, j'attendais que la mort vienne. Je ne réagissais plus à rien, j'étais comme morte de l'intérieur. Quand j'ai vu le soldat se pencher vers moi, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était un SS qui venait nous tuer mais en fait, c'était un jeune Anglais. Il semblait perdu et terrorisé. _You gonna be fine now miss._

Rachel se tut, passant volontairement sous silence son « retour » à une vie normale, ne voulant pas raconter à sa compagne les quelques semaines qui ont suivi sa sortie de Bergen-Belsen.

* * *

_Mai 1945, zone américaine_

_Dans un hospice transformé en hôpital par les américains, après plusieurs semaines passés dans une chambre individuelle pour cause de typhus, Rachel refaisant lentement surface. La brune ne se souvenait pas de sa libération, ni du pauvre sourire du soldat anglais qui ne comprenait pas dans quoi il était tombé. Elle venait de sortir de plusieurs semaines passées entre la vie et la mort et le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle ne croyait pas à une éventuelle guérison. Pour lui, Rachel était perdue des suites de sa maladie et des nombreuses privations mais le corps humain reste un mystère._

_Tout le temps ou Rachel fut inconsciente, son esprit lutta pour qu'elle vive. Tout son être n'était tendu que vers un seul but, revoir une dernière fois Quinn et lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui dire._

_- Docteur, elle est consciente ! s'exclama une infirmière qui venait tout les jours prendre les constantes de l'ancienne déportée. _

_Rapidement, un médecin vint au chevet de Rachel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de remue ménage autour d'elle._

_- Savez vous quel jour nous sommes ? demanda t'il en vérifiant ses fonctions vitales._

_- Je… Je ne sais pas. Avoua Rachel._

_- Nous sommes le 8 mai 1945. La guerre est finie depuis ce matin._

_- Il faut que je sorte. Balbutia la jeune femme. Il faut que je m'en aille, que je la retrouve. Que je lui dise que je suis vivante._

_- De qui parlez-vous ?_

_Rachel ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, le médecin cru que sa patiente était retombée dans sa léthargie._

_- Je veux me voir._

_- Je ne pense pas que…_

_- Je veux me voir ! hurla Rachel. Ça fait quatre ans que je ne me suis pas vue dans un miroir !_

_Le médecin fit signe à l'infirmière d'acquiescer à la demande de la jeune femme et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une psyché. _

_- Nous allons vous aider à vous mettre debout. Dit l'homme avec un sourire engageant. _

_- Je peux me lever toute seule. Protesta la rescapée._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas. Fit doucement l'infirmière. Laissez-moi-vous aider._

_Aidée par le médecin et l'infirmière, Rachel se mit péniblement debout. La tête lui tournait et elle fut surprise de sentir du carrelage froid sous ses pieds au lieu de la terre battue des Blocks. _

_- Vous allez avoir un choc. Murmura l'homme en regardant la jeune femme._

_Rien n'avait préparé Rachel à son reflet dans le miroir. _

_Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle savait que c'était elle mais ne reconnaissait plus son corps. Trente quatre kilos et des jambes aussi fines que des allumettes. Des yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des cernes, les cheveux tondus, des plaies sur tout le corps. Rachel avait l'impression de voir un cadavre, un mort-vivant. Une odeur douceâtre, écœurante parvenait à ses narines et elle réprima une envie de vomir. S'en apercevant, le médecin dit :_

_- Cela ne vient pas de l'hôpital mais de vous… Vous sentez la mort…_

_- Mon Dieu… murmura simplement la jeune femme en s'effondrant sur son lit sous les regards gênés du médecin et l'infirmière._

* * *

- Mon Dieu… murmura Quinn d'une voix blanche.

- Maintenant, tu sais. Dit Rachel avec tristesse. Tu sais tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tout ce que j'ai vécu.

- Si j'avais su…

- Tu n'aurai rien pu faire. Nous avions peur. Nous avions tous peur. (Soupire) J'ai peur de ne plus être celle que tu as aimée et que tu aimes encore. Termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

La photographe posa une main sous son menton et, délicatement, lui releva la tête. La brune remarqua une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la blonde et vit de la douleur ainsi que de la colère dans le regard de sa compagne.

- Mon regard sur toi ne change pas. Dit-elle doucement tout en la regardant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi. Rachel, c'est une chose d'avoir entendu et vu les témoignages et films sur les camps lors du procès car, je pensais que ça n'allait pas me faire grand-chose quand tu me raconteras tout cela mais… T'entendre chercher tes mots, tes hésitations… C'est comme si je touchais l'horreur du bout des doigts… Et la larme qui coule sur ma joue ne montre que toute la colère que j'ai en moi, que j'ai envers tous ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Qui vous ont fait ça. Je serai prête à déplacer des montagnes pour en avoir un en face de moi et lui faire payer tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait.

- Quinn, je n'ai aucun désir de vengeance. Je ne peux pas, ce serai m'abaisser au même niveau qu'eux et je ne veux pas. Je suis en vie et c'est le plus important. Je t'ai retrouvée et je suis avec toi, chez toi, dans ton pays, à prendre un nouveau départ, loin de tout ça. (soupire) Je n'ai pas envie de me replonger dans tout ces souvenirs, d'être obsédée par l'idée de la vengeance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est réaliser mes rêves avec toi.

- Et je t'aiderai à tous les réaliser, sans exception. Promis la jeune femme en l'attirant contre elle. Je t'aime Rachel.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai là, maintenant ? Que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que nous allions dans notre chambre… Que tu me montres encore et encore que mon corps n'est pas que source de douleur mais également de plaisir…

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture._

_A bientôt, _

_Thirteen_


End file.
